Hatred
by Anisaaa
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang Minseok benci di dunia ini. Contohnya seperti keributan, kerusuhan, terlambat bayar hutang, dibilang gendut, dan pelaku pembuat onar. Lalu hal terakhir yang paling Minseok benci di dunia ini adalah... Kim Jongdae This is ChenMin, guyssss Typos, OOC, don't like don't read


**HATRED**

Cast :

- Xiumin EXO as Kim Minseok

- Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae

- Sohee as Kim Sohee

- Other EXO members

Rate :

T

Warn :

Typos, a lil'bit weird, OOC

* * *

This is it

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal yang minseok benci di dunia ini. Contohnya seperti keributan, kerusuhan, terlambat bayar hutang, dibilang gendut, dan pelaku pembuat onar.

A-a, bukan maksudnya minseok membenci sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Memang benar sih Baekhyun itu cerewet, rusuh, dan biang keributan. Tapi untuk temannya yang satu ini, pengecualian bagi minseok.

Minseok itu fanatik akan ketenangan. Silahkan cubit-cubit pipi gembulnya ketika dia tidur jika kalian ingin tau pedihnya bogem mentah seorang Kim Minseok, pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Ketika dunia sedang ramai nan rusuh, maka remaja 16 tahun ini akan menghilang tiba-tiba dari kerumunan. Tring! Seperti sihir. Lalu beberapa jam berikutnya orang-orang baru sadar jika Minseok hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Ah, satu lagi hal yang Minseok benci di dunia ini. Untuk yang terakhir ini, Minseok menaruh rasa benci berkarat yang menjadi-jadi hanya dengan mendengar—

"YEAH! KAU KALAH TELAK PARK CHANYEOL! HAHAHA"

—suaranya.

Tuh kan, dibilang juga apa.

Perkenalkan, manusia berwajah kotak di sudut sana dengan kartu remi di tangannya, bernama Kim Jongdae. Hal terakhir yang Minseok benci di dunia ini.

Orang itu tergabung dalam grup rusuh bersama laki-laki bertelinga lebar, Park Chanyeol, dan laki-laki berparas manis yang tengah mengumpat sambil menuding-nuding wajah kotak Jongdae, dialah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kim Minseok.

Agak heran sebenarnya karena dari ketiga pembuat onar itu hanya Jongdaelah yang Minseok benci. Oke, untuk Baekhyun alasannya jelas karena ia merupakan sahabatnya. Lalu Park Chanyeol? Ada apa dengan manusia ini?

Mari kita telusuri.

Lahir dengan nama Park Chanyeol 16 tahun yang lalu. Adik dari Park Yura, si cantik yang bekerja sebagai newscaster. Hobinya adalah membuat orang tertawa. Dan terakhir, dia sangat anti-ketenangan.

Garis bawahi kalimat yang menerangkan tentang hobinya karena ternyata hal inilah yang membuat Minseok sulit untuk menempatkan Chanyeol ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang harus ia hindari. Fanatik ketenangan bukan berarti Minseok tidak suka tertawa, kan?

"YAHAHAHAHA, MATILAH KALIAN DUO RUSUH!"

Jongdae ternyata masih terjebak dalam euphoria kemenangan bermain kartu remi. Coba lihat ke sisi lain, laki-laki manis berpipi chubby yang kini wajahnya memerah. Hitung mundur, tiga… dua… satu…

"KAULAH YANG MATI KIM JONGDAE!"

DUAK

Rasakan itu Kim Jongdae. Nikmati perihnya lemparan penghapus papan tulis oleh Yang Mulia Kim Minseok.

"Kim Sialan Jongdae, sudah berapa juta kali kukatakan padamu jangan mengganggu dunia damaiku, Huh?! Sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku haus darah, kau benar-benar ingin mati di tangaku ya?" Ucap Minseok berapi-api.

Jongdae mengelus dahinya yang menjadi korban amukan Minseok. "Aih, apanya yang haus darah Kim Minseok. Dasar manusia gendut paling tega sedunia"

Kening Minseok berkerut. Apa katanya tadi?

PLAK

"AHHH! YA, INI SAKIT KALAU KAU MAU TAHU?!" sungut Jongdae dengan pipi yang kini sewarna apel beracun Snow White.

"Mwo? Sakit kau bilang? Sakit mana dengan telingaku yang rasanya hampir tuli mendengar suara cemprengmu itu, hah?!"

Jongdae tidak bergeming. Manusia berwajah kotak itu sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan si gendut teman sekelasnya. 'Tahan Jongdae, tahan. Yang waras ngalah' batinnya.

"APA?!" Minseok mendelik galak ketika Jongdae mengamatinya dengan tatapan minta dikasihani.

Dan seperti pertengkaran sebelum-sebelumnya, Jongdae—yang merasa dirinya paling waras—mundur secara teratur. Meninggalkan Minseok yang mengumpat-umpat di belakangnya seraya berusaha melemparinya dengan pena, pensil, peruncing, penggaris yang sayangnya tidak berhasil membuat Jongdae berbalik ataupun menghentikan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah jus jeruk gelas keempat yang diminum Minseok sejak 7 menit yang lalu. Memberi Jongdae pelajaran memang selalu berakhir melelahkan dan menguras tenaga. Jika saja ia rutin marah-marah pada si kotak sebanyak 2 kali sehari selama dua bulan, mungkin Minseok akan berhasli mendapatkan tubuh ramping impiannya.

Sementara itu, tiga manusia di depan Minseok terbengong-bengong melihat temannya yang seperti orang kesurupan. Padahal kemarin sore Kyungsoo—manusia bermata bulat yang duduk di kiri Baekhyun mendengar sumpah sahabatnya bahwa ia akan melakukan diet ketat. Lalu sekarang, lagi-lagi kenyataan bahwa Minseok sudah melahap tiga cup mie instan membuat Kyungsoo dongkol.

"Yixing-ah, katakan selamat tinggal untuk Kim Minseok yang ramping" sindir Baekhyun dengan menatap manusia bermata sayu di sebalah kanannya.

"MWO? MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU GENDUT, HAH? TIDAK APA-APA JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU!"

Tiga orang di depan Minseok yang amarahnya makin meledak-ledak hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Beginilah ceritanya setelah Minseok mengamuk pada Jongdae. Selalu seperti ini.

"Minseok-ah, hentikan. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita. Tenang, oke" ucap Yixing lembut.

Tatapan buas Minseok kini melunak. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu menunduk dalam, menatap mie instannya yang kini tinggal setengah dengan sedih.

"Katanya dia suka ketenangan, tapi malah dia sendiri yang juga suka membuat keributan"

"Baekhyun-ah~" Yixing memperingati, ia sangat lemah dengan tatapan sedih milik Minseok.

"Gwaenchana Minseok-ah, lanjutkan makanmu" suruh si mata bulat.

Minseok menegakkan kepalanya hingga kini terlihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menggeleng pelan dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan tiga orang yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap punggungnya lelah.

Tuh kan, Minseok itu sulit diberi tahu.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAAAA!" teriakan Jongdae menggema sampai ke kelas sebelah.

Semua manusia di kelas itu membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan atau sekedar senyuman. Kecuali satu orang yang pura-pura tuli dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Kim Minseok.

Jongdae duduk dengan tenang di kursi miliknya yang letaknya dua meja di belakang Minseok. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu menatap jendela yang ada tepat di sebelahnya dengan kepala yang menyender di kaca jendela.

Sesekali Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke punggung Minseok. Orang itu masih duduk tenang dengan ponsel di genggamannya, entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Iseng, Jongdae mencabut selembar kertas dari buku tulis miliknya, membuat persawat kertas lalu melemparkannya ke meja Minseok.

Minseok masih belum bergeming. Pesawat kedua, Minseok masih belum memberikan respon apapun. Dan pesawat ketiga, akhirnya Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap datar si pelaku yang tengah bersiul-siul idot seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Berhenti atau kupatahkan lehermu" desis Minseok sadis.

Jongdae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke si gendut yang memberikan tatapan tajam. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan memberikan ekspresi wajah mengejek.

"Wae? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh" dustanya.

"Dasar manusia nista" lirih Minseok seraya mengembalikan pandangan ke ponselnya.

Jongdae tersenyum senang, tidak mendengar ucapan Minseok yang terakhir. Ia beralih ke meja dekat Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan joystick dan laptopnya. Si tampan itu pasti sedang sarapan—fyi, main game pagi-pagi adalah sarapan wajib Park Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau mau bergabung" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan. Dan tanpa perlu dijawab, ia sudah memberi Joystick yang lain di tangan Jongdae yang kini tersenyum sumringah. "Kita masih punya waktu 15 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Yang menang boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah"

"Deal" sahut Jongdae tanpa perlu berpikir.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara bising dari laptop Chanyeol terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan pekikan-pekikan semangat serta umpatan dari dua manusia yang lupa dimana mereka tengah berada.

"SIALAN! Kiranya kau bisa mengalahkanku, huh? Rasakan ini, Park! HAHAHA"

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU KIM JONGDAE!"

"SHIT!"

"DAFUK! KAU MENANTANGKU, HUH?!"

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

"BRENGSEK, TERIMALAH PARK SIALAAAAN!"

Minseok tak tahan lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dua manusia rusuh yang mengusik pagi tenangnya. Karena terhanyut dalam permainannya, duo rusuh itu tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah membangunkan seekor singa.

BRAK

"ASTAGA!" teriak mereka kompak hingga tak sadar joystick di tangan mereka sudah terlempar entah kemana.

Dua pasang mata itu melirik takut-takut si pelaku penggebrakan meja.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Kim Jongdae" desis Sang Singa.

Jongdae gelagapan, ia selalu tidak siap dengan situasi seperti ini. Padahal ia bukan satu-satunya yang berbuat onar tetapi entah mengapa Minseok selalu meluapkan amarahnya pada dirinya.

"RASAKAN INI, KIM!"

"Gh—ghok! Le—passsh!"

"MATI KAU! MATI!"

"Gh—ghok! Ahm—phunhhh! Gh—ghok!"

"PERGI KAU KE NERAKA HAHAHAHA"

"Minh—minhsheokhhh! Gh—ghok! Ahm—phunhhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun mana?" tanya Minseok yang heran karena hari ini ia hanya pulang dengan Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun? Unggg—" Yixing mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di di dahi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Yixing" potong Minseok cepat.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Latihan, makanya dia tidak bisa pulang bersama kita"

Kening Minseok berkerut heran, "Latihan apa?"

"Ya latihan vokal, lah. Memang apalagi" sahut Yixing yang berhasil mengingat kemana perginya Baekhyun.

"Eih, untuk apa? Kan festival sekolah masih lama"

"Memang~ tapi karena seseorang tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut serta, klub paduan suara sekarang sedang repot mengubah ini dan itu. Apalagi yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut itu, orang-orang inti. Hilang satu berarti harus diubah dari awal" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Memang siapa yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut?"

"Jongdae"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau pita suaranya rusak setelah kucekik kemarin hahaha" candanya.

"Nah, itu kau tau" sahut Yixing kalem

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Jangan berani melawan Kim Min—

—APA KATAMU?!"

Oke, matilah Minseok!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas hari ini terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Padahal yang sedang mengalami masalah pita suara kan Jongdae, kenapa jadi semua orang ikut murung? Bahkan gurauan Chanyeol tidak berhasil membuat suasana kelas riuh dengan tawa hari-hari sebelumnya. Sialnya, beberapa hoobae fans Jongdae mulai gencar melakukan penyerangan, menyudutkan Minseok yang dianggap tersangka utama atas hilangnya suara rusuh Jongdae.

Junior tidak tahu diri, sok peduli! Memang Jongdae itu kakak kandungnya? Pacarnya? Keluarganya? Ah, keluarganya saja sama sekali tidak—atau belum?—menyalahkannya atas nasib naas yang menimpa Jongdae. Dan coba lihat, yang menjadi korban malah sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tengah radang tenggorokan, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau orang itu baru saja dicekik sampai nyaris mati.

Meskipun terlihat sibuk dengan buku biologi di tangan, samar-samar Minseok bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan Jongdae. Hanya suara Chanyeol yang terdengar karena Jongdae hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara atau kadang jika Chanyeol tak paham, Jongdae akan menulis apa yang ingin ia katakan di notebook kecil yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Singkat cerita, Jongdae terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun kehilangan suaranya.

Setidaknya Minseok lega sekarang, Jongdae sama sekali tidak terlihat separah yang dipikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, aku benar-benar kesepian sekarang" Minseok bermonolog, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari penumpang bus lainnya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing tengah sibuk latihan untuk festival sekolah yang tinggal menghitung hari. Meninggalkan Minseok sendiri di kelas, di kantin, bahkan di bus. Kemarin-kemarin setiap ada hoobae yang bermaksud menyerangnya atas insiden Jongdae yang sampai sekarang masih kehilangan suaranya, Baekhyun selalu berdiri di depan untuk mengusir mereka jauh-jauh. Lalu setelah Baekhyun sibuk, setidaknya ada Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang melupakan rasa bersalahnya atas Jongdae.

"Lihat, lihat! Itu Kim Minseok yang sudah membuat Jongdae Oppa batal ikut serta dalam festival"

Beberapa gadis lain mengangguk-angguk dan membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau tau apa yang dilakukannya pada uri Oppa?"

Mereka kompak menggeleng.

"Dia mencekik Jongdae Oppa. Men-ce-kik!"

"Aigoo, kejamnya!"

"Aah~ eotteokhae? Bagaimana jika Jongdae Oppa bisu selamanya" ucap gadis provokator dengan nada sedih.

Minseok mendelik. Bisu selamanya katanya? Haha, apa mereka bodoh? Apa ini masuk akal? Seumur hidupnya, Minseok belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang bisu setelah dicekik. Kalau tewas, ia sudah sering mendengarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Minseok berdiri dan turun dari bus padahal seharusnya ia turun di halte yang jaraknya sekitar satu kilometer dari sini. Ah tidak apa, ini lebih baik daripada kupingnya sakit mendengar isu tentang dirinya dan Jongdae yang makin berkembang luas. Sialan, memang apa salahnya membuat seorang Kim Jongdae tutup mulut?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok-ah"

"Hmmm"

"Minseok"

"Mmm"

"Kim Minseok!" Chanyeol mulai kesal, bukan dengungan samar yang ia butuhkan dari bibir Minseok sekarang.

"Wae?" balasnya kemudian. Nadanya terdengar sangat lelah, membuat Chanyeol jadi batal marah-marah padanya.

"Kau tidak berniat meminta maaf pada Jongdae?"

Minseok menarik sudut bibirnya lalu terkekeh tanpa suara, "Tidak"

"Sama sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Uh-um" jawabnya pasti.

"Micheon-ya? Kau membuat Jongdae kehilangan suaranya selama sebulan ini dan kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah?"

"Sama sekali tidak" Minseok menjawab dengan nada mantap. Meskipun sebagian kecil hatinya menjawab sebaliknya. "Ah, lagipula kenapa harus merasa bersalah. Lebih menyenangkan seperti ini. Toh anak itu baik-baik saja"

"MWO? Baik-baik saja katamu?!"

Minseok menoleh malas kea rah Chanyeol. "Selain suaranya, semua yang ada padanya terlihat baik-baik saja" jawabnya santai.

"Benar, Jongdae memang 'terlihat' baik-baik saja" nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar tajam.

Minseok menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Lalu sekarang apa? Kau mau ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku seperti mereka?" Minseok menunjuk sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang memberinya tatapan intimidasi di ambang pintu kelas.

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol tertawa sinis, "Memang."

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau begitu silahkan, aku tidak akan peduli."

"Kurasa kau memang benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa. Ah, si sialan itu kenapa juga malah membelamu."

Minseok mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, maksud Chanyeol siapa yang memberla siapa?

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah melaporkan perbuatanmu ke polisi"

"M-mwo?! Ah, kau pasti bercanda" ucap Minseok skeptis. Pasalnya Chanyeol itu jago acting, cukup dua kali ia tertipu.

"Minta maaflah padanya, Minseok-ah. Setidaknya itu akan membuat namamu terdengar lebih baik."

"Pardon me. Minta maaf? Memang apa salahku, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng lelah dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Minseok yang masih tertawa sambil mendecih sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Gwaenchana Kim Minseok, kau sama sekali tidak salah. Semua ini murni kesalahan Kim bodoh itu'

'Coba lihat, dia baik-baik saja kan? Itu artinya kau memang sama sekali tidak salah. Chanyeol saja yang berlebihan'

'Nah… nah, lihat senyumnya. Si sialan itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa'

Minseok berulang kali menyangkal denyutan perih di hatinya saat melihat Jongdae yang sedang tersenyum atau tertawa tanpa suara. Ia berdiri tak jauh di belakang objek yang kini tengah serius menonton pertunjukan klub paduan suara.

Ya benar, hari ini seharusnya menjadi D-Day untuk Jongdae. Bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain di klub paduan suara dan melakukan duet dengan Kyungsoo, bukannya malah terjebak di antara kerumunan penonton.

Minseok mengerat genggamannya pada kotak makan yang ia bawa. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, Jongdae paling suka telur gulung. Jadi untuk meringankan rasa aneh yang beberapa hari ini terus menggelayutinya, Minseok susah payah membuat sekotak telur gulung khusus untuk Kim Jongdae. Namun kenyataannya, laki-laki bertubuh agakberisi itu malah berdiri mematung di belakang Jongdae dengan tangan kiri mengambang di udara sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jongdae?"

Minseok dan Jongdae sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sesosok gadis cantik berkebangsaan China. Kalau Minseok tidak salah ingat, gadis itu senior mereka. Namanya Zhang Liyin.

Jongdae tersenyum tampan sambil melabaikan tangannya kea rah si gadis, meminta orang itu untuk berdiri di area kosong di sampingnya. "Tenggorokanmu masih sakit, ya?" Tanya gadis itu sok perhatian.

Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya. "Cepat sembuh ya, Jongdae-ah. Noona tidak sabar untuk latihan vokal lagi denganmu" lagi, Jongdae mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Kim sialan! Jadi ini yang dilakukannya di klub vokal? Ini yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di sana? Jongdae sialan.

"Kim Jongdae!" suara Minseok terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh ke belakang. "Rasakan ini!"

DUAGH

Kotak bekal yang dipegang Minseok melayang dan sukses membentur pelipis si wajah kotak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, astaga! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kim Minseok?!"

Ia rasa, Chanyeol benar. Minseok butuh ke psikolog ah atau mungkin dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa sekalian?

"Gila! Kim Minseok sudah gila! Apa kau baru saja… cemburu?"

"Cemburu? HAHAHAHA"

Minseok tertawa histeris, sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah sedih ingin menangis.

"Kenapa selera Jongdae malah wanita-wanita tua? Memang apa kurangnya aku?"

"Apa ini semua karena aku gendut?"

"Ah, benarkah? Apa aku benar-benar segendut itu di mata Jongdae?"

"Memang Jongdae tidak suka namja gendut?"

Mata Minseok membola. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Astaga! Apa yang kukatakan barusan?!"

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia kembali memasang wajah sedih. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"MEMANG APA SALAHNYA MENJADI GENDUT!"

"SIALAN! KIM JONGDAE SIALAAAAAAN!"

"KIM JONGDAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KIM JONGDAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di sisi lain, seseorang yang tengah berdiri kaku di depan kamar Minseok, memandang ngeri pintu kamar kakaknya. Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba kakanya langsung masuk kamar. Setelahnya terdengar debuman disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris. Sohee, adik Minseok, bergidik ngeri. Buru-buru kabur dari kamar kakaknya yang sedang tidak waras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memandang ngeri sahabatnya. Pertama-tama, ia dibuat heran dengan Minseok yang tiba-tiba ikut fitness dengannya. Masalahnya, Minseok itu paling malas olahraga apalagi sampai rela berkorban uang untuk ikut fitness. Yang lebih menyeramkannya lagi, sahabatnya itu seperti orang kesurupan. Ia berlari di treadmill dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata sambil bergumam menakutkan. Orang itu bahkan tidak sadar jika tubuhnya sudah banjir dengan keringat.

"Lihat saja Kim Jongdae! Aku akan membuat keajaiban dan kau akan menyesal HAHAHA"

Tuhkan, orang itu bahkan sibuk bermonolog dengan wajah haus darah yang terlampau menyeramkan. Kyungsoo jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Minseok-ah… kau yakin hanya makan itu?" Yixing bertanya takut-takut.

Minseok menyantap sekotak salad buatan ibunya dengan membabi buta, "Ne! Aku akan menjadi kurus dan Kim sialan itu akan menyesal HAHAHA"

Kyungsoo mengkeret takut, sementara Baekhyun masih terperangah. "Baru kami tinggal dua minggu, kau sudah gila seperti ini"

Minseok tidak menyahut ucapan Baekhyun, ia fokus dengan sekotak sayuran mentah di hadapannya yang serta mengunyah secepat dan sebanyak mungkin.

"Kyungsoo-ah, orang ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kecil, "Molla, tapi dia selalu menyebut-nyebut 'Kim'. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan Kim Jongdae"

"Benar, memang siapalagi musuhnya selain Kim Jongdae" Yixing menyetujui spekulasi Kyungsoo.

"Benar itu, Minseok-ah? Semua ini karena Jongdae?"

Minseok mendongak, menatap mata milik sahabat-sahabatnya. Wajahnya masih semenyeramkan tadi meskipun kini mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. "BENAR! KIM SIALAN PENYUKA WANITA TUA! WAJAH KOTAK SOK MALAIKAT! MANUSIA PALING NISTA DI DUNIA! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KEAJAIBAN DAN DIA AKAN MENYESAL HAHAHAHA"

Kyungsoo makin menciut. Temannya ini benar-benar menyeramkann, nada bicaranya kentara sekali jika orang ini sedang haus darah.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia penyuka wanita tua?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Minseok bungkam. Tawa psikopatnya hilang seketika.

"JELAS ITU MASALAH, ZHANG! ITU MASALAH BESAR! MEMANG APA KURANGNYA AKU, HAH?!"

"Kau gendut" seloroh Baekhyun

"MEMANG KENAPA KALAU AKU GENDUT?! KENAPA?!"

"APA MATANYA JADI BUTA KARENA AKU GENDUT?! KIM SIALAN JONGDAEEEE, TUNGGU KEMATIANMU HAHAHAHA!"

"Eh, tunggu Minseok-ah… kenapa kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang… cemburu?"

Minseok sontak menatap Yixing yang kini menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ah si lugu ini lagi-lagi salah bicara.

"AKU?! CEMBURU?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tiga orang di depan Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menoleh dua temannya, member tatapan 'Ayo pergi dari sini secepatnya'

Dan tinggallah Minseok sendiri, tertawa histeris sambil kembali mengunyah saladnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang baru Baekhyun sadari sekarang, Minseok memang benar-benar sudah gila. Sahabatnya yang terkenal kalem dan mencitai ketenangan itu makin lama makin terlihat mirip dengan Kim Jongdae. Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun mendapati Minseok membuat keributan di kelas.

Ketika ditanya, Minseok akan menjawabnya dengan teriakan padahal yang bertanya sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah pendengaran. Ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu, maka Minseoklah yang paling keras suara tawanya. Tak jarang sampai menggebrak-gebrak meja. Ia bahkan memiliki kebiasaan baru, makan kerupuk di tengah jam pelajaran. Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana keadaannya jika suasana kelas yang hening tiba-tiba terpecah oleh suara kunyahan kerupuk oleh Minseok.

Yang lebih anehnya lagi, Baekhyun sering mendapati Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae sambil mendecih-decih sinis dengan mulut yang penuh mentimun. Ah ya, sekarang cemilan barunya adalah mentimun, selada, dan kerupuk.

"Tch, dasar penjilat! Muka dua! Muka tembok!"

Tuhkan baru dibilang.

"Wajah kardus! Memang apa bagusnya Liyin?! Hahaha, tentu saja kau menang telak jika dibandingkan dengan wanita tua itu, Kim Minseok"

Baekhyun menggeleng heran. Minseok makin sering berbicara sendiri, entah setan mana yang merasukinya.

"Eih apa itu? Sok tampan! Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Robbert Pattinson? Lee Dongwook? Cih,dasar itik buruk rupa berbulu kucing Persia!"

Sejak kapan Kim Minseok jago menciptakan pepatah aneh?

"Baekhyun-ah" yang dipanggil agak tersentak, ternyata Minseok sadar jika dari tadi ia diperhatikan. "Lihat… memang apanya yang bagus dari seorang Kim Jongdae?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Senyumnya bagus. Aku suka lengkungan bibirnya" jawabnya jujur.

"Tch, hanya senyumannya yang bagus. Sisanya buruk rupa!"

"Suaranya juga bagus. Sayang sekali, pita sedang suaranya bermasalah. Padahal aku paling suka diajari teknik-teknik vokal olehnya"

"APA?" Minseok mendelik kaget ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku salah bicara?"

"JELAS SALAH! JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMPERHATIKAN BIBIR KIM JONGDAE?! KAU MENYUKAINYA!"

"A-Apa? T-Ti-dak, B-bukan seperti itu. M-maksudku—"

"Ya! Kalian sedang membicarakanku?"

Suara dari arah lain membuat bibir Minseok terkunci. Ia batal mengumpati Baekhyun yang mengkerut ketakutan. Itu suara milik Kim Jongdae.

Minseok menoleh ke belakang. "K-Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Memang~" jawab Jongdae santai.

Semua orang sontak berteriak girang, memeluk Jongdae bergantian. Sementara Minseok malah mengambil langkah mundur dengan bibir yang bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hhhhhh" Minseok menghela napas kasar.

Ia menggenggam erat ponsel di tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia tersenyum bingung, seharusnya ia turut senang karena Jongdae sudah bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Bukan malah kebingungan seperti ini.

DUK

DUK

Minseok membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke deretan rak buku ensiklopedia. Manusia ini sedang bersembunyi di sudut perpustakaan yang jarang dirambah orang-orang.

Selain kepalanya yang pusing, bibirnya juga terasa agak pedih karena digigit terlalu kuat. Jemari gempalnya bergerak lincah menghapus satu persatu folder foto-foto Jongdae di ponselnya.

Memang benar jika sudah lama Minseok memperhatikan Jongdae, selain sikap keras dan tempramen yang dipakainya di depan Jongdae, Minseok sudah lama menyimpan keingin tahuan tentang si rusuh berwajah kotak itu. Tak seorangpuntahu, bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun. Minseok menyimpannya rapat-rapat di hati, kepala, dan ponselnya.

Semua hal yang Minseok benci tersedia lengkap di diri Jongdae. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu bersikap keras pada manusia rusuh itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Jongdae juga memiliki hal-hal yang Minseok ingin miliki sejak lama.

Minseok ingin bisa banyak bicara seperti Jongdae. Ingin menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan seperti Jongdae.

Langit berwarna kuning kemerahan, Minseok berjalan pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia sengaja pulang terlambat hari ini, menghindari bertatap muka dengan banyak orang.

"Ya!"

"YA! Kim Minseok, kau dengar aku?!"

Di belakang sana, Jongdae berjalan cepat-cepat berusaha menyusul Minseok yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sahutannya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya sok perhatian.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendecih sinis. "Dengar Tuan Sok Perhatian… pergi dari hadapanku atau kau akan benar-benar bisu selamanya!"

Jongdae malah tertawa. "Aigoo, si gendut mulai marah… hahaha"

Minseok hanya menatapnya malas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Jongdae yang kembali berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Mian~"

"Apanya yang maaf?"

"Maaf kalau kata 'gendut' tadi dan kemarin-kemarin melukai hatimu"

Minseok tertawa sinis. "Ya! Kim Jongdae, pita suaramu baru sembuh. Jangan banyak bicara dan pergi dari hadapanku sekarang"

Jongdae bergeming. Tangan kanannya menyerahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Ini. Terimakasih ya… untuk telur gulungnya"

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek mengambil kotak dari laki-laki lainnya dengan kasar. Ia menggerakkan dagunya ke samping, mengkode Jongdae untuk cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Aku dan Liyin noona, kami hanya teman akrab"

"Mwo? Tch, lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Cepat pergi?!"

Jongdae tersenyum lemah dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Minseok. Sayang sekali, ia tak sempat melihat senyum simpul yang terlukis di bibir si sipit yangmasih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, astaga!" Sohee nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika tangannya tidak berpegangan pada handle pintu.

Berniat membantu kakaknya yang sedang gila untuk membersihkan kamarnya, ia malah mendapat kejutan april mop seperti ini. Bagaimana Sohee tidak terkejut jika kamar kakaknya yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ia rambah ternyata penuh dengan foto seseorang.

"Mwoya ige?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat tumpukan CD di atas meja belajar kakaknya.

Iseng, gadis itu menyalakan laptop dan bukan foto gadis-gadis berbusana minim seperti yang dipikirannya yang ia lihat di wallpaper laptop kakaknya melainkan foto seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca jendela. Kedua mata laki-laki itu tertutup, jelas sekali kalau ini termasuk jenis foto paparazzi.

Dan Sohee lebih terkejut lagi jika ia sempat membuka isi dari tumpukan CD di meja belajar kakaknya sebelum sang pemilik ruangan berteriak kaget mendapati orang tidak berkepentingan berdiri di depan meja belajarnya.

"KIM SOHEE!"

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak, badannya terasa kaku setelah melihat kakaknya mendengus marah di ambang pintu. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini atau besok namanya akan disebut-sebut di Koran dan media online sebagai korban mutilasi.

Sepeninggal sang adik, Minseok malah menatap sedih keadaan kamarnya. Ia mencabut semua foto-foto Jongdae di dinding kamarnya dengan membabi buta dan melempar semua benda-benda nista—termasuk CD dan scrapbook yang isinya foto Jongdae—ke kotak sampah.

"Mati kau, Kim Jongdae. HAHAHAHA"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tubuh gendut bukan tipeku"

"Apalagi jika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan yang menonjol"

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka sifat temperamental"

Junmyeon menangguk-angguk paham. Untuk pertama kalinya, si ketua kelas bergabung dengan grup rusuh—Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun—dan mengabaikan keadaan kelas yang tak terkendali sejak jam pelajaran kosong setengah jam lalu.

"Memang tipe-mu itu contohnya seperti siapa, Jongdae-ah?" Tanya Junmyeon sembari menyeruput sekotak susu yang sebenarnya milik Chanyeol.

"Mmm, mungkin… Liyin noona"

BRUSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

"SIALAN!" Minseok terperanjat kaget.

Di depannya, beridiri sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah adiknya, tengah menyeringai jahat ke arahnya.

"Mau bangun jam berapa, Oppa? Kau sudah hampir terlambat?"

"JEONGMAL?! AHHHH, TAMAT RIWAYATMU KIM MINSEOK!"

Mimpi tentang ingatan buruk Minseok beberapa bulan lalu benar-benar mengawali hari sialnya, yang akan diikuti dengan kesialan-kesialan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim sialan Jongdae, gara-gara si sialan itu kini Minseok harus berakhir membersihkan toilet yang lama tidak dipakai. Minseok benar-benar menyesal sekolah di sini, selain karena ada Jongdae, kepala sekolahnya ini sangat amat pelit. Harusnya Minseok sekolah di Busan saja, tinggal bersama neneknya di desa minim polusi yang banyak pohonya.

Setelah hamper tiga jam berkutat dengan kain pel dan bau pesing kamar mandi yang membuat perutnya mulai, akhirnya Minseok bisa bernapas lega. Selesai sudah hukumannya kali ini, besok-besok ia tidak mau datang terlambat lagi. Lebih baik membolos daripada terlambat, pikirnya.

"Jadi, dokter sudah memperbolehkanmu bernyanyi lagi?"

"Tentu, aku sembuh total sekarang hehehe. Aku rindu latihan dengan noona"

Apa katanya tadi? Rindu? Dasar kucing sopan pergi ke perapian dapur!

"Eoh, Minseok-ah?"

Ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, menatap dua orang yang sedang duduk bersebelahan itu dengan wajah datar. "Wae?"

"Darimana saja? Kau melewatkan jam pertama dan kedua."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kening Jongdae berkerut bingung melihat Minseok yang langsung pergi begitu saja. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, noona"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berwajah kotak itu sengaja mengikuti Minseok sampai ke lokernya. Dilihat dari seragamnya yang sudah basah kuyup, Minseok pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini.

DANG

Suara debuman pintu loker yang ditutup kasar membuat Jongdae agak kaget. Makin lama Minseok memang makin aneh. Kemarin-kemarin dia suka berteriak histeris seperti orang gila, dan sekarang ia kembali pada sosoknya yang lama namun dalam versi yang lebih menyeramkan.

"Kepalamu habis terbentur ya? Kenapa setelah sembuh, kau jadi sering mengikutiku?"

"Begitu ya? Kau pikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Jongdae malah balik bertanya.

"Aku pikir aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir. Jadi menyingkir dari pandangnku sekarang"

"Dasar tidak peka"

Apa katanya tadi? Minseok tidak salah dengar kan. Memang bagian mana yang Minseok tidak peka. Besok-besok ingatkan dia untuk membelikan Jongdae cermin. Karena orang itu seharusnya berbicara seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas hilangnya suaraku kemarin? Kau pikir aku membebaskanmu dari rasa bersalah dengan cuma-Cuma, begitu?"

Minseok mendecih sinis. "Ah, jadi kau ingin aku merasa bersalah. Oke, kalau begitu jangan muncul di hadapanku, dengan begitu aku akan terus merasa bersalah"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku dan Liyin noona tidak ada apa-apa"

"Hey, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Memangnya hal itu ada hubungannya?!" Minseok mulai kesal. Jongdae ini memang kadang-kadang idiot, orang bicara tentang ini eh dia malah bicara tentang yang lain.

"Jelas ada! Kau tidak sadar ya kalau aku menyukaimu?!"

"APA?" Minseok terperangah namun ia cepat-cepat mengatasi kegugupannya. "Kau kira aku bisa ditipu? Aku kan bukan tipemu. Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, pergi sana!"

Napas Jongdae memburu. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau ia sedang menipu apalagi bercanda. Tapi pernyataannya benar-benar seperti candaan bagi Minseok.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, kalau begitu aku yang pergi!"

Tangan Jongdae mengepal. Dasar munafik! Dikiranya Jongdae tidak tahu kalau Minseok sudah lama menyukai dirinya?

**END**

allo! allo!

berkat kefrustrasian saya karena minimnya ff dengan main cast ChenMin maka jadilah cerita ini

makin kebawah emang makin aneh, nulisnya pake emosi sih hahaha the power of anger

oh ya, yang nanyain 'Loving You' harap sabar yaa


End file.
